


phan smut

by BasicallyImGay



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Dan, Feminism, Help, M/M, Top Phil, dnp, i honestly wanna die, sugar daddy ig
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-09-29 21:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasicallyImGay/pseuds/BasicallyImGay
Summary: Kink list: BDSM, Feminism, Spanking, chocking, over stimulation, and aftercare denial.Warning: Safe word used, Dan has a bit of weight on him, so it looks like mini boobs (inspired by a chapter i read!), and blood.





	1. Feminism

**Author's Note:**

> Kink list: BDSM, Feminism, Spanking, chocking, over stimulation, and aftercare denial.
> 
> Warning: Safe word used, Dan has a bit of weight on him, so it looks like mini boobs (inspired by a chapter i read!), and blood.

Dan was in his room scrolling through tumblr on his mac in his black jumper that says ‘Princess’ in a disney font, his knee length socks that match his jumper making Dan itch. Phil was out at the gym for a few hours so Dan had some time to spare.  
He was currently looking through the ‘Phan’ tag, admiring all of the art he saw, he liked the fanfics the most, mainly the smuts. So many kinks that we wanted to do badly try with Phil, but he’s always busy. Some of the kinks include feminism, BDSM, choking, heavy spanking, over stimulation, neglected aftercare, and so much more.  
Dan checked the time on his mac book, the hours have already flew by, he squealed in excitement and waited for Phil downstairs, he knew Phil was gunna be a sweaty mess when he hugged him but he honestly didn’t care.  
Dan saw the doorknob jiggle, his eyes going weird, he was more excited than a puppy, he could hear Phil humming a song to himself as he gently opened the door.  
Dan immediately hugged Phil, “Phill-“ he was suddenly shoved off, Phil marching up to his room like a kid who didn’t get their way. Dan did a pouty lip and went after him, “Philly! are you okay?” Dan hummed and watched Phil change, “rough day, I ran into my ex-friend, he and I had a chat for thirty minutes.”  
Dan whines and turned Phil to give him a kiss on the lips, “What did you two talk about?” He gabe Phil doll eyes, “Life, relationships, future...” “Relationships?” Dan said in a shaky tone. “Family relationship, Dan, no need to get all shaken up.” Phil smiled and moved a strand of Dan’s curly hair away from Dan’s eyes.  
“Enough about me, what about you, baby? What did you do today when I was gone?” Phil smiled and sat on the bed next to Dan. “I looked through tumblr!” “What did you look at?”  
Dan bit his lip, he never really told Phil about the whole ‘I look through our fangirls fanfics and get off to them’ loophole.  
“Dogs!” He said with a smile, that was half true, “What type of dog?” “Shiba inu!” Dan nuzzled him, “Very nice.”  
Dan started thinking, he really wanting to try all of those kinks he scrolled through today. “Philly? can we try something out?” “Of course baby, what is it?” “I-It’s a few kinks I figured out today...” Dan fiddled with his socks. Phil cheekily smirked, “Oh? and what would those be?”  
“Feminism, BDSM, choking, spanking, over stimulation, and neglected aftercare....”  
“Damn...” Phil hummed, “I never knew you were into that type of stuff Dan..” “I’m not, well...at least I don’t think, that’s why I asked if we can try them today!” Dan smiled lightheartedly. “Of course, what’s the safe word?” “..I don’t remember, what was it again? It’s been a while..” Dan looked down in shame.  
“We decided to make it an easy word for you to say so you don’t get caught up in your own words, it was ‘hum’” Phil ran his fingers through his hair. “Okay, thank you, Phil.” “I just have a question, why neglected aftercare? with all of the follow-up kinks you know you need some help.” “I’ll just say hum and you’ll tend to me faster than the speed of light,” Dan smiles, “You’re not wrong.”  
“Alright, you said you wanted to start now?” “Mhm...!” “Get yourself into your bed after cleaning it up, be fully striped and get some lube ready, I’ll give you a few minutes.” Phil smiled as he kissed Dan’s lips for a moment, “Alright, now go.”  
Dan ran to his room, panting as he closed his mac book, tossing it under the bed while throwing away the skittle wrappers, stripped as fast as he could, messily folding his clothes putting them in his dresser, grabbing the blueberry scented lube in the second drawer, he laid on his bed lightly panting “So..tired...” Dan whines.  
Phil came into the room, smiling Dan, “Hey babygirl,” Phil hummed, that quickly turned Dan on, “Hi...” Dan sat up with his legs crossed, trying his best to cover as much of him as he can, a bit shy, he’s quite insecure so every time they’ve had sex it was under the covers.  
Phil sat next to Dan, cupping his cheek, “Look at you, baby... So pretty for me.”  
Dan was scarily pale, a fair amount of blush on his cheeks, slightly smiling, his dimple popping out immediately.  
“Beautiful,” Phil kisses his dimple, massaging the inside of Dan’s thigh, every inch of Dan’s body was completely shaved, and it was all exposed to Phil. “So smooth and pretty, babygirl is so adorable like this, so spread open for me, all exposed, aren’t you cold hun?” “N..no..”  
Phil kissed Dan’s cheek all the way down to his faded v-line. “Look at this pretty little clit, so small and weak...” Phil smirked, Dan let our a small whimper, “Stay there baby girl, I’m gunna get some things for you, be a good girl and don’t rub yourself, we don’t want our lovely session to end so soon yeah?” “Mhm...” Dan nodded, his belly was a light pink shade. (I heard that if you blush your stomach blushes too?)  
Dan rubbed his watery eyes with his wrists, he wasn’t in pain, just a bit emotional.  
“I’m back, hun.” Phil smiled, walking to Dan, “I’m gunna put this on your eyes, tell me if it’s too tight, don’t be afraid babygirl.” He smiled, putting a blindfold on Dan, tying it up just right. “Ah...” Dan pants, “Now we have some rope,” Phil says, “up,” phil commanded, Dan leaned against the wall, getting his arms tied up, along with his legs, they weren’t tied together, they were just spread very far apart, Dan let out a whimper of pain, but it wasn’t so bad to the point he had to say the safe word.  
“Look at you babygirl, so beautiful, that perky little clit of yours is so adorable..” Phil laid on his stomach, holding onto his inner thighs, digging his fingernails into him, licking the tip of Dan’s dick.  
Dan let out a gasp, feeling Phil’s smirk against him, Phil continuing to suck only his tip, “So beautiful...” Dan bucked his hips up, forcing Phil to take all of it, Dan started to thrust into Phil’s mouth, without a warning cumming in Phil’s mouth, though, Phil didn’t swallow.  
Phil hollowed his cheeks, sitting up, spitting the semen all over Dan, making him yelp.  
“Naughty girl, fucking someone’s throat without a warning? How disrespectful and disgusting of you.”  
Dan started panting again, out of anxiety and fear, Phil can get really rough with these things.  
“I’m not cleaning that up.” Phil added, “Now be quiet and be a good girl,” Phil slapped Dan’s inner thigh, pinching his so called ‘clit’ for a cherry on top.  
Tears went down his face, degrading wasn’t one of the kinks he had added.. he wasn’t quite liking this.  
Phil kisses the tears away, “Naughty...oh-so very naughty...” Phil hummed, “For that, I’m not using any lube or stretching you out, but knowing how much of a slut you are, you probably did it before hand.”  
Dan hiccuped, a few more years coming out.  
“Now let’s take a look at these...” Phil cupped Dan’s mini breasts, “You gained a few pounds ever since our tour, how unhealthy...” Phil sucked on a nipple, “Oh..” Dan pants, “We need to get rid of the few pounds, how many did you gain?” Phil asked, “T-two...it’s not that much...” Dan whined, “Oh that’s two too many...”  
Dan started to cry again, Phil pinched his right nipple while sucking on the other.  
Phil looked at Dan, letting him peak at him, Dan’s vision foggy, but he flinched anyway. “Hey baby...” He kissed the tears away, “Too much?” “You b-bringing u-u-up my weight w..was too mu-much...” Dan cried, Phil’s breath hitches, “I’m sorry baby, do you want to continue?” “Yes..but please b-be calmer and much more gentle...” He hiccuped again, “I promise I will.” Phil smiles and covered his eyes back up.  
Phil still keeps his promise for not using lube or stretching him out, Phil stripped, pumping himself a full times to make himself hard, he smirked, pushing the tip in, Dan shrieked scratching he wall.  
Phil didn’t let him adjust, pushing in all the way, Dan sniffled, Phil immediately started thrusting, “Ah!” Dan pants, soon the pain turned into pleasure, a small dribble of drool going down the corner of his mouth, just turning Phil on more.  
“What a tight little pussy you have, babygirl...So tight and so good for me...” Dan bit his lip after Phil said that.  
“Cho...me..” Dan pants, “What was that, baby?” Phil asked, “Choke...me..” Dan let out little ‘ah’s’ of pleasure, “Hmm.. Alright.” Phil smiled, he thrusted a few more times before he wrapped his hand around his neck, squeezing tightly, feeling the slow bob of Dan’s adam’s apple as he swallowed, a cringe forming on Phil’s face.  
This went on for a few more minutes, Dan starting to cough, Phil quickly taking his hand away.  
“Pretty little clit of yours, so red and sore looking..” Phil pants.  
“So..close...” Dan coughed out, even though he was still recovering from the choking.  
“Go ahead, cum...” He bites his lip.  
Dan did as he was told, panting write after, a wave of pain hit him, though.  
Phil was still thrusting.  
Dan whines, “Phil it hurts!” “I’m so close Dan, be a good girl and keep going!” Phil pants, leaning down giving Dan a kiss, massaging his hips to try to help calm Dan down.  
Soon enough, Phil finished and pulled out.  
“Well, you better clean up, I’m leaving, see ya,” Phil smirked, getting dressed and left the room, turning off the lights leaving Dan in complete silence, him shaking, cold.  
He started to hyperventilate, in so much pain, coughing.

“Hum!” 

Phil quickly got back in, turned on the light and undid everything, cleaning Dan as best as he could. “Oh my baby... I’m so sorry...”


	2. Exposed & First Little Phase (pt 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: very small, skinny dan, small daddy kink.
> 
> no smut in this one (kinda) but like it’s fine ig

Dan and Phil were on the couch looking through corgi’s and shiba inu’s on tumblr, Dan was mostly silent the whole time, Phil letting out gasped when he was excited about a specific photo. “I’m gunna go to sleep, Phil, You can keep scrolling if you’d like.” Dan cheekily grinned. “Alright dan, goodnight.” Phil smiled at his friend, watching as he went into his room.  
Phil grabbed the mac book and started scrolling again, eventually he got bored and wanted to look things up. He opened a new tab and started typing, noticing a recent search Dan did. “Phanfiction?” Phil laughed, clicking.  
Almost every link was a purple tint, meaning Dan clicked it. “Jesus christ...” Phil sighed, finally finding a tumblr link he was interested in on the third page, Dan already read this one as well. Phil’s glasses started to fall off, he didn’t bother to push them up, as he was was so into the story.

Dan bucked his lips up as Phil began rimming him, he could tell that Dan was enjoying itself thoroughly.  
“Oh my goodness...Phil..” Dan panted, “Just fuck me already..” Dan cried. “Ah ah ah..we aren’t doing that today, you’ve been a bad boy... tell me, what did you do today that got you into this?” Phil questioned, digging his fingers into Dan’s thighs, drawing the littlest of blood.  
“I tried getting you off...” Dan whines, “Where?” “At the park..” “exactly, naughty boy.. that’s where all the kids were at, so many at that time too! I don’t think we can ever go there again.” Phil smirked, Dan letting out a whine.

Phil was cherry red, millions of thoughts flooding through his mind, Did Dan like him? Or is this just an ‘I’m bored’ thing?  
Dan came down the stairs, a pillow on his hip while holding on to his two shiba inu plushies. “Philly...?” Dan whispered, Phil didn’t hear him, biting his lip, continuing to read. Dan was biting his lip, wiping his eyes with his oversized sleeve, “Philly?” He said a bit louder, Phil heading him this time.  
“Ah! Dan, what-“ “Can I stay up with you?” Dan asking, chewing on his finger nails, obviously stressed. “I mean...you don’t have to ask, but alright, Dan.” He smiled, Dan sniffled, putting his pillow on Phil’s thigh, laying down while hugging his plushies. “Er..Is there something wrong?” Phil asked noticing his tear stained cheeks, “bad dream...” Dan looked up at Phil with tear filled eyes, “Do you mind telling me what it was about?” Phil asked as he lightly took Dan’s hand away from his mouth because of him chewing on his fingernails too much.  
Dan started ranting about how bad the dream was, him losing Phil by someone taking himself away, “T-then he took my hushie...” He hiccuped, “your...hushie?” Phil asked, “lemme find it..” Dan got up and waddled back to his room, then rushed back in a hurry, “hushie!” Dan showed him a binkie. “OH.” Phil looked shocked. The hushie was a baby blue color, strips of dark blue going vertically as a pattern. “Mhm..” Dan laid back down with the hushie in his mouth.  
“W-well um... that’s not a good dream..” “Mm.” Dan hummed with a nod. “Where did you even get that?” Phil asked, taking the hushie to observe it. “G-Give it back!” Dan whines, tears prickiling in his eyes, “I’ll just be a moment, let me look.” Phil bit his lip, “Pleaseee daddy?” Dan gave him doll eyes, Phil choking on his own spit, “WOAH um...” Phil looked down at him, Dan flinched, a few years going down, “A-are you not comfortable with that? I’m so sorry- I just..” Dan cried, “Nononono oh fuckfuckfuck whatthe hell what do I do-“ Phil panicked, quickly putting the hushie back in his mouth, tears still going down, Phil hyperventilates, watching the hushie bob up and down from him chewing.  
“Umm..” He picked Dan up, shocked at how light the boy was, “Want some food? I-“ Dan smiles, tears still going down. “Take the hushie out...” Dan obeyed, “What would you like?” “Apples..slices...” Dan whined, “Alright,” “Can you c-call me something other than my..name?” Phil raised an eyebrow, looking at Dan while washing an apple, “Explain, please.” Dan whines, “Do I have to?” Dan fiddled with his clothes, “Please,” “N-nickname...” “Ah! how about..” he looked at the apple, turning off the sink, “baby peaches? that’s sounds nice, yeah?” Phil started cutting the apple, “Y-yeah! What about y-you?” “Hmm, What nickname do you think best suits me?” “...Sir,” Dan covered his ears just in case Phil got mad, All Phil did was put apples in a bowl, sprinkles cinnamon on them, mixing, then nodded, handing Dan the bowl.  
“Lovely name, peaches, now finish up so we can get you ready for bed. “Okay sir,” Dan smiles, “Can I have my shiba, sir?” Dan asked, “Of course, peaches.” Phil sighed, hoping this baby phase of Dan would end sometime soon.

It didn’t.

It was the next day, Dan was crying over dropping his snack, “Peaches, I can just make you another’” Phil sighed, “b-but no! you spent a lot of t-time on this one!” Dan under the covers, Phil comforting him, “It’s fine, I promise...” He sighed. “Come here, Peaches, let me help you calm you down.” Dan peaked out, sitting on his lap, “Wanna take a bath?” “Yes, sir...” He hiccuped.  
Dan was in the bath, lightly splashing, “Don’t get the water on me, peaches.” He put shampoo in Dan’s hair, it also getting into his eyes, “Ow!” Dan whines, “I’m sorry Peaches,” he gently wiped it out of his eyes with a damp towel, “Thank you, sir...”  
“You’re welcome, now, when we’re done I have something to ask of you.” “Okay, sir,” Dan yawned.  
“Alright, all done! Let me get you some clothes,” “Can I have my penguin onesie?” “Of course, Peaches.”  
Phil went into Dan’s room, looking around, “Oh! here it is,” he smiled, grabbing it, “It’s awfully small..” he checked the size, “Holy shit, that’s why he’s so light, extra small..” he was shocked, but didn’t question it anymore.  
He went back in the bathroom, Dan squealing, “Yay!”


	3. Insecure and Sweaty pt 1

Dan was overweight, 161LBS at the age 16, he hated it a lot, his mother wouldn’t let him take gym classes so he had to just workout at home, which means he could stop at any time, which he did, he lasted five minutes and ate the stress away, usually gaining a pound a week.  
Why his mom didn’t let him go to the gym? He doesn’t know, he just wanted to be healthy.  
Dan was texting his friend PJ, asking him if he knew any gym he could go to.

PeeJ- I know a great place! i went to it last year, it needs a membership though, what if i payed for you?

dan- you would do that?

PeeJ- Ofc! when do you want to go?

dan- is tomorrow okay?

Peej- It’s perfect.

dan- thank u

Peej- you’re welcome

Dan was so excited, he was grinning like an idiot, he finally was able to lose weight!

...

It was the next day, Dan and PJ was in the cafeteria of their school, talking about the membership. “Right, so I have the membership, I told them your name and that it was for you,” he grinned, “Your helper is Phil Lester, he’ll encourage you through your visits, he’ll teach you how things work, and if you’d like you can have private lessons with him! Just in case if you’re insecure,” “Ohh!” Dan hummed, giving PJ a hug, “Thank youu!” Dan giggles.

“It’s nothing.”

...

Dan was being driven to the gym by PJ, his heart was racing, out of anxiety and excitement, he had constant mood swings on the way, one moment he’s saying that it isn’t going to help, the next he’s saying he’s confident in himself. “Dan, you’ll do great, they even give you calorie charts so you don’t overdo yourself,” PJ wraps an arm around him, humming. “I suppose,” he sighs, “Ah! we’re here, take the member ship card just in case, yeah?” “right.” Dan took it, thanked him again and walked in.  
Dan watched as the car drove away, biting his lip, then turned his head around to see someone speed walking towards him, someone 6’2, two feet taller than Dan (he’s 4’11 1/2), someone who looked fit. “Are you Daniel?” He asked, cocking his head to the right, Dan silently nodded, “Great! I’m Phil, I’ll be helping your through your journey! Would you like to go into a private room?” Phil asked politely, “Yes please..” Dan whispered, “Alright! Follow me,” Phil grinned.  
Phil lead him to a room that looked the same as the one he was previously in, but there weren’t any people in it.  
“Alright! First things first, muscles or the you-have-to-be-this-weight-to-be-hot pretty?”  
Dan blinked, “The second one...I don’t think muscles would look nice on someone who’s 4’11...” Dan fiddled woh his curls, “Whatever floats your boat!” Phil grinned, “First, let’s check your weight, your friend told me that you gain a pound a week.” Phil smiled.  
“A-Alright..” “Strip, clothes add more weight,” Phil smiled, “Wha..?” “What? You’ve weighed yourself with clothes on?” “Yeah...” “Damn, then you might not be the weight you think you are...” Phil hummed.  
“Can I have my underwear on at least?” Dan’s head tilted, Phil nodding, “Behind the curtain you can change, so is the scale, I’ll have to look though.” Phil said, Dan hesitating, went behind the curtain and stripped to his underwear, stepping on the scale while looking straight ahead. Phil peaking over his shoulder. “160lbs,” Phil hummed. “Ah..” Dan looked at it, sniffling, trying not to cry, he was 158 last week. “Something wrong, Dan? Not happy with it?” “I was 158 last week...” “Oh boy, well that’s not a problem, you’ll be that weight again in no time,” Phil squatted down to his level, helping dan change back into his clothes, sense Dan was an emotional mess. “What weight would you like to be at? Normal goal weight and ultimate.” Phil put Dan’s shirt on him.  
“Anything, I haven’t found them out just- anything besides this.” Dan whines, “How about 130 for now?” Phil smiled, getting back on his feet, “Yes!” Dan smiles, “Right, how about we start with some stretches?” Phil held onto his shoulders, starting to massage him, “Uh huh..” Dan hummed, “You’re tense, we cant have that.” Phil sighed, sitting Dan down at the resting bench, rubbing his shoulders, hips, and back.   
Dan tried his best to lean into the touch, biting his lip. “Enjoying yourself?” Phil snickers, “Uh huh...” “How much?” “Really..well..” Dan smiles, “That should explain why you’re on my lap,” Phil said, Dan bolting up, “OHMYGODIMSOSORRYHOLySHIT” Dan panicked.  
“It’s okay! calm down!” Phil laughed, rubbing his shoulders again, “It happens a lot anyway,” he grinned, “let’s get started, yeah?” Phil asked, getting a nod from Dan.  
Phil helped him with his stretches, Dan already sweaty. “Ready Dan?” “Yes...” “Lay down,” Phil grinned.  
Dan laid down, Phil positioned his hands in an X shape, “We’re gunna start with sit ups, probably the easiest, focus on your abs when you do so, we’re starting with ten, I’ll count for you, don’t be afraid to take breaks.” Phil grinned and held onto his feet for support.  
Phil started counting, Dan panting once he reached five, “Calm down Dan...” Phil said, Dan didn’t listen and kept going, “Good job, Dan! but you should really take a rest when you start panting.”   
“But...” Dan whines, “No buts, c’mon wanna take a break?” “No! I cant give up already!” Dan whines, “I wanna continue!” “Alright, Daniel, whatever make you happy...”  
“Let’s go to push-ups, we’ll do ten as well, this will help your abs and arms, if it’s too hard for you to do push-ups on your toes you can to it on your knees.” He grinned. “O-Okay...”  
Phil did the push-ups with him to encourage him, Dan did it no problem...with his knees.  
“Amazing job, Dan!” Phil clapped, Dan smiled while panting, “You did an amazing job, how about some squats? ten of them.” “Y-Yeah..” Dan sniffled, Phil helping him stand up.  
“Hold onto me when you’re squatting so you don’t fall, I’ve noticed during the push-ups you were very...wobbly, so you holding onto me will help you not lose balance.” Phil grinned, Dan nodded.  
“This should help out your thighs, but it’ll make your back hurt a bit, okay?” “Okay...” “Make sure when you squat your knees are a few inches bellow your belly button.” “Okay, I got it.”   
Dan started his squats, Phil watching him move up and down, Dan was a bit slow, he wasn’t used to it. “Almost done, Dan.” He smiled, holding onto Dan’s waist, rubbing lightly while nibbling his lip, “by the way, how old are you?” “16...” “Ah,” “Why?” “Just...wondering.”

(16 is legal in the UK u dog faced shits)

It was the end of the training session, Dan was given a calorie chart, “After lunch, come back and visit me, we’ll finish at 4PM everyday so by the time you get home you can have your dinner.” Phil grinned, “Thank you, Phil.” Dan smiled, “You’re welcome, Dan! Here’s my number if you have any questions,” Phil handed him a small piece of paper. “Thank you, Phil.” Dan smiles, “I’ll see you tomorrow?” “You sure will.”

...

PJ was driving Dan to his house, Dan messages his mum saying he’s spending the night at PJ’s, “So, how did it go, Dan?” “Good! He gave me his number so I can ask for help!” Dan grinned, “I need some dinner the first thing we get home, though...” “How many calories?” “700,” “Fair, okay, I’ll make some rice and apple slices,” “Highkey that sounds amazing” “I know.”

...

Dan finished his dinner, he was currently in bed texting Phil, he had so many questions, they also had a little chat about their days and what they had to eat.

Dan was still extremely hungry, but he could handle it, “PJ? Can we watch some Netflix?” “Yeah! What do you want to watch?” “Stranger things!” “Alright, let’s watch!”

...

It was the next day, Dan was back at the gym in his yellow jumper that had a ‘kawaii’ s’more on it, he was also wearing tight yoga pants, it’s all that PJ had.  
“Hello, Daniel!” Phil grinned, “Hi Philly!- Is that okay?” “What is?” “Me calling you Philly...” “As long as I get to call you Danny,” he grinned, “Okay!” Dan smiled.  
“Stretches first! I’ll help you again, spread your legs and reach your toes,” Phil smiled, holding down his feet to help, Dan easily did so, “Great job, Dan, wanna try something new?” Phil looked into his eyes, Dan spent that time admiring Phil, feeling the blood rush up to his cheeks. “Dan?” His head tilted, grinning, realizing what Dan is doing.  
“Oh! I apologize... I was starring...” Dan bit his lip, “That’s just fine, let’s do sit-ups, yeah?” “I wanna..talk first..” “Oh? why?” “I just wanna get to know you better.” He pants, “Alright, Dan.”  
They sat on the resting bench, them asking each other questions, “Are you taken?” Dan asked, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, Phil letting out a genuine laugh, “No, I’m not.” “Even at 20?” “Even at 20.”  
“You interested?” “Interested j. what?” “Me.” Phil chuckled, Dan flushed up, “N-No! well..um..wha..I just- I...” Dan bit his lip. “I’m sorry..” Dan hiccuped, Phil was just laughing uncontrollably, “you DO!” Phil snorted. “No!” Dan whines.  
“It’s okay,” Phil smirked, petting Dan’s head, “Ah..” Dan hummed, Phil giggles, kissing his lips, Dan’s eyes go wide, lightly kissing back, Phil holding onto Dan’s cheek and waist, Dan wrapping his arms hesitantly around his neck, Phil slowly kissing down to Dan’s collar bone, that wasn’t showing because of all of the fat, Dan humming in pleasure, Phil smirked, giving Dan the chills.  
“You’re so cute and petite,” “Am not...” “Petite as in short.” Phil grinned, “Right...” Dan bit his lip, Phil continued, putting his hands in Dan’s cute jumper, “So soft..” Phil hummed, “So..smooth,” He pealed his cute jumper off, kissing his nipples lightly, tugging it lightly with his teeth, Dan moaning and panting, “I..” “Strip for me..” Phil hummed, Dan quickly doing so, “Good boy,” Phil smirked, “Lay down,” Phil commanded, Dan obeyed with a jiggle of his belly.  
“I don’t have any lube, baby...” “Oh no...” he hiccups, “Whatever, we need to stretch you out first,” Phil smirks, Dan was sweating.  
Phil leaned down, kissing every inch of Dan’s body, putting three of his fingers on Dan’s bottom lip, Dan not taking the hint. “You gotta suck on them, baby, then I can but them in you.” Dan looked at him nervously, Phil giving him a smile of reassurance, “I promise it’ll be okay, have you ever done this to yourself?” Dan shook his head no, “Touched yourself in general?” Dan shook his head no again, “Damn.. why not?” “I never got..hard... as people call it,” “Maybe you have and you didn’t notice?” “Probably.”  
Dan started sucking Phil’s fingers, Phil gently pumping Dan’s member to get him hard.  
Dan was moaning, saliva all on of Phil’s fingers, probably more than needed, but he didn’t care, he felt like a baby, not something he thought he’d ever feel like, but he enjoyed it.  
“I think that’s enough, baby, you’re making a mess.” Phil chuckled, watching the boy hold onto his hand with a soft grip, saliva connecting his fingers and his tongue, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes, he had gag reflex, and Phil’s hands were HUGE compared to Dan’s.  
“Baby boy...That’s enough” He slowly pulled his fingers out of his mouth

Dan whined like a kid, but stopped when Phil pushed a finger inside of him, Dan gasping, bucking his hips. “The safe word is kitties? okay baby?” Dan nodded, “Can I add another finger, hun?” Phil asked, “Yes!..” Dan hummed, Phil did so, adding another finger slowly, scissoring him. “Phil!” Dan moaned, scratching the wooden rest bench, his nails scraping against it, making Phil cringe.  
Dan let out a loud gasp when Phil hit a certain spot, “Oh? one more baby, and you’ll be ready.” Phil smiled.  
Phil inserters the last finger, making Dan start to twitch, “My tummy..” Dan’s breath hitches, “Nope,” Phil grinned and took his fingers out, licking them.  
Dan whines, hiccuping, a small laugh coming out of Phil, “You know what? Never mind, get dressed! We’ll finish this tomorrow,” Phil grinned, kissing Dan and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahah i’ll publish pt 2 tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if this was shit, it’s my first smut-


End file.
